<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PRIORITIES by SupernaturallyEgocentric</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272738">PRIORITIES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric'>SupernaturallyEgocentric</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the SPN100 Challenge over on fanfiction.net. The challenge words were test, steam, roll and serious.</p><p>Even in the middle of quarantine, there are certain things you can't live without. Just ask Dean!</p><p>Hang in there, guys!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PRIORITIES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>((((((((((((((((((((((((((((</p><p>"Dean!"</p><p>"Don't blow a gasket, Sammy."</p><p>"Damn it, Dean, we're under quarantine!"</p><p>"Drama queen."</p><p>"You promised to stay in!"</p><p>"Calm down, you'll give yourself a heart attack."</p><p>"DEAN!"</p><p>"Oh, man, is that steam coming out of your ears?"</p><p>"This is a test, right? You're trying to see how far you can push me before I flip out!"</p><p>"Hey, quarantine or not, we needed supplies! A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, right? Gotta say, though, didn't expect that lady at Walmart to come at me with a knife when I grabbed the last roll of toilet paper!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>